A Delicious Flavor
by straywriting
Summary: A new twist on an old challenge. One-hundred delicious sentences all directly and indirectly centering around the man who is Shawn Spencer.


**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. Any relation to other one-hundred theme responses is unintentional. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: **My undying thanks go to MusicalLuna1 for her late night help. Without her encouragement this never would have made it off the backburner.

I would also like to thank DragonLadie and ZooKitty for the beta. They caught all my appalling mistakes and provided excellent suggestions.

As much as I would like to lay claim to the one-sentence idea I'm borrowing it from the fanfiction "50" by Erileen on this site.

Despite the basis of this one-shot not all segments are one sentence because those few refused to be cut down into one sentence.

* * *

**1.** Introduction: "Mr. Spencer, I'd like to introduce you to your son."

**2.** Love: It's hard never hearing your father say he loves you but it's not so bad when you see the unspoken words in the older man's eyes.

**3.** Light: The blinding light was the last thing he saw before… nothing.

**4.** Dark: He's scared of the dark, but is more afraid to tell his father his fear.

**5.** Seeking Solace: When he found out his parents were getting a divorce his best friend was there for him.

**6.** Break Away: His father always wanted him to be a cop and his one way out was to break away.

**7.** Heaven: When his grandfather died, his mother told him to look up at the clouds and think of heaven.

**8.** Innocence: Try as he might, he could never convince his father he was innocent.

**9.** Drive: He finally got his drivers license and the first thing he did was crash the car.

**10.** Breathe Again: He'd gotten his bike out of the impound lot; he could breathe again.

**11.** Memory: Having a photographic memory isn't all it's cracked up to be, especially when it's shorting out and you have to solve the case in less then twelve hours or else your father and best friend will be sleeping with the fishes.

**12.** Insanity: "Shawn, you're insane!" were the last words his best friend said to him before he drove away for a five year long "road trip."

**13.** Misfortune: He crashed his bike and was now stuck in the middle of nowhere.

**14.** Smile: She tried to hide her smile from him, but he saw it nonetheless.

**15.** Silence: It's the first time he's seen his father in five years and he can't think of anything to say.

**16.** Questioning: He was brought in for questioning after being arrested for "stealing" his neighbor's car.

**17.** Rainbow: "Shawn, I told you there wasn't a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow!"

**18.** Blood: "Gus! Gus look at me! Don't look at the blood, look at my face. That's it! Just like that."

**19.** Gray: Being a cop means thinking in black and white, but Shawn only sees in shades of gray.

**20.** Fortitude: "What does fortitude mean? Is it like a fort with an attitude? 'That fort's got some serious 'tude!' or something like that."

**21.** Vacation: "Shawn, this is my first vacation in over a year. I'm not going to spend it helping you track down a hypnotic hippopotamus even if it is wearing a pink Tutu!"

**22.** Mother Nature: "No, Shawn, I don't care if the hippopotamus is a misconstrued product of Mother Nature!"

**23.** Cat: "A hippo can't give birth to cats, Shawn! It's biologically impossible… Being hypnotic doesn't mean anything. I'm not going with you and that's final!" _Click._

**24.** No Time: There was never enough time to thank his father for all he'd given him.

**25.** Trouble Lurking: You would think a "Do Not Enter" sign would be enough to keep a twenty-seven year old Shawn away – nope.

**26.** Tears: "It's just a scratch. No reason to cry. Suck it up, Kid."

**27. **Foreign: She had a foreign accent and that's all he cared about.

**28.** Sorrow: It was just an accident. He didn't mean to hit the kid…

**29.** Happiness: They didn't fight today; it was a good day.

**30.** Under the Rain: He sat under the rain so no one saw his tears.

**31.** Flowers: Putting flowers on her grave was one of the hardest things he ever had to do.

**32.** Night: He never told anyone that he loved watching the stars in the night sky.

**33.** Expectations: He should have known better then to expect his father to show up at his game.

**34.** Stars: "Daddy, can you show me how to draw a star?"

**35.** Hold My Hand: His parents held his hands on his first day of kindergarten.

**36.** Precious Treasure: He hugged his bike, "No one's ever going to hurt you again precious."

**37.** Eyes: His eyes were always his weak spot – they expressed what he was unwilling to.

**38.** Abandoned: "I can't believe you're abandoning me for that– that tart, Gus!"

**39.** Dreams: It's hard not being able to dream as a kid and Henry Spencer made sure his only career-related dreams revolved around the police force.

**40.** Rated: "Shawn, there's a reason a movie is rated R. It's to keep underage kids like you out. I just want to keep you out of trouble."

**41.** Teamwork: The day he saw his father and partner in action was the day he realized how significant teamwork is for a successful police partnership.

**42.** Standing Still: "For the umpteenth time, stand still Shawn!"

**43.** Dying: He tried not to think about the crash and how close he came to…

**44.** Two Roads: He watched as his father went his way and his mother went hers; he was stuck at the crossroad.

**45.** Illusion: He could have sworn he just heard Lassiter say he was sorry… yeah, it had to be an illusion.

**46.** Family: He stared at the picture of his family smiling and happy.

**47.** Creation: He couldn't believe he'd helped create this tiny little creature in his arms.

**48.** Childhood: "They call it _childhood_ Dad, you know, when you're a kid. Wait, were you ever a kid?"

**49.** Stripes: "Shawn, tell me you did not have racing stripes painted on my truck." _Click._

**50.** Breaking the Rules: He broke the rules when he told his dad he didn't want to be a cop.

**51.** Sport: It was all a sport to him, catching the bad guys, locking them up; but he never factored the bullet into the game plan, least of all the shot hitting _her_.

**52.** Deep in Thought: She had a thing for making him think.

**53.** Keeping a Secret: He asked a lot of Gus and his dad when he asked them to keep his lack of psychic powers a secret, and he knew it.

**54.** Tower: His father was not pleased when his science project – the Leaning Tower of Pizza – leaned a little too far and got pizza sauce all over his police report.

**55.** Waiting: He waited five years before coming back and they waited five years for his return.

**56.** Danger Ahead: He knew he should have waited for the cops but patience wasn't one of his strong suits.

**57.** Sacrifice: Sacrificing his test grade was_ so_ going to be worth his date with Alice Tracy if the sneak peeks he got amounted to anything.

**58.** Kick in the Head: "Oh, god, Shawn I'm so sorry! Your head came out of nowhere!"

**59.** No Way Out: "Pl– please let me out. I can– can't brea… the."

**60.** Rejection: He once applied to the local college. He got rejected. He thought it best not to tell anyone. Not like he would have gone anyways.

**61.** Fairy Tale: "Yeah, well, I'm Grumpy because you're Dopey, Shawn!"

**62.** Magic: For years he thought his father was magic; he would go out, catch the bad guys, put them in jail and come home with plenty of time to tuck him in and read him a bedtime story. Yeah, his dad was definitely magic.

**63.** Do Not Disturb: He should have known better then to enter their room before knocking. He'd definitely remember that next time.

**64.** Multitasking: His first accident taught him that watching a hot blonde in a bikini did not bode well with keeping his eyes on the road at the same time. It did get him a date though.

**65.** Horror: The look of horror that crosses Lassie's face each time his "favorite" psychic solves a case before him: priceless.

**66.** Traps: The lights flickered on and he turned to face his father. "Shawn, what part of grounded do you not understand?"

**67.** Playing the Melody: One, two, notice what's off, three, four, connect the dots, five, six, find the perp, seven, eight, put on a show, nine, ten, lock 'um up tight.

**68.** Hero: The day his father saved him from that man with the gun, Superman wasn't his hero anymore – his father was.

**69.** Annoyance: "Spencer, I swear to God if you do not shut up in two seconds I will personally cut your tongue out!"

**70.** 67: "I only lied to her sixty-seven percent of the time Gus! That's not nearly as bad as sixty-eight percent and not even close to sixty-nine! Gus? Gus!"

**71.** Obsession: His dad was obsessed with making him the best cop on the force before the age of ten.

**72.** Mischief Managed: Today marked the second year of his psychic charade and two years worth of mischief managed.

**73.** I Can't: "Can't" wasn't a word in the Spencer dictionary but that didn't stop Shawn from trying to include it.

**74.** Are You Challenging Me?: "From the day you were born Kid, you've been a challenge."

**75.** Mirror: Looking into the mirror he remembered all the disappointment he'd caused in his life.

**76.** Broken Pieces: After mom left, his dad was left in broken pieces.

**77.** Test: Being Henry Spencer's son is the biggest test he has ever faced.

**78.** Drink: As he drank all he could think about was how much he wished he could go back and get another chance to make things right.

**79.** Starvation: He knew he was hungry when he resorted to dumpster diving.

**80.** Words: "Shawn, you're going to be a daddy!"

**81.** Pen and Paper: He stared at the piece of paper in front of him for a long time, knowing he should write home, tell them he was safe.

**82.** Can You Hear Me?: "Mr. Spencer, it's about Shawn… he's been shot... they're taking him to Memorial Hospital… Mr. Spencer, can you hear me? Mr. Spencer?" _If you would like to make a call…_

**83.** Heal: Sitting by her bedside he wondered how long it would be before she opened her eyes and gave him that smile that made his knees go weak.

**84.** Out Cold: "Dude! I was out cold for five minutes once and when I woke up I wasn't even cold! That's false advertisement."

**85.** Spiral: The day he'd said he was psychic he'd watched his life spiral out of his control.

**86.** Seeing Red: "Shawn, this is red. _Red_. No, not blue – red. No, Shawn, spaghetti isn't a color. _Red_ is a color. Can you say red?"

**87.** Food: Selling pineapple slices for five dollars doesn't go over as well as he hoped.

**88.** Pain: Seeing the pain in Gus' eyes when he told him he was leaving again almost made him stay. Almost.

**89.** Through the Fire: Running through the flames he gathered a new respect for firefighters.

**90.** Triangle: He still couldn't draw a decent triangle to save his life.

**91.** Drowning: _Is it possible to drown when you're not under water?_

**92.** All That I Have: He gave everything he had to save her but in the end that wasn't enough.

**93.** Give Up: He never gave up; he just didn't give it his all either.

**94.** Last Hope: She was his last hope at "normal".

**95.** Advertisement: He shamelessly advertised _Psych_ every chance he got.

**96.** In the Storm: Note to self – don't open umbrellas in the middle of a thunderstorm.

**97.** Safety First: "If you're going to be a cop you need to be safe first and foremost."

**98.** Puzzle: His father is the hardest puzzle he's ever had to piece together.

**99.** Solitude: His father never understood that the solitude riding his bike gave him was the only thing that kept him sane.

**100.** Relaxation: Cuddled up in between his parents he fell asleep to the soft sounds of their breathing.


End file.
